Talk:Mog Bonanza 2008/Winning Numbers
Winners Sign your name here and what you chose if you won! Rank 1 Rank 2 #!!!:D 10M for meee :3 -Spen -Carbuncle Rank 3 #Got lucky using the digits in my phone number. Homam Pants for me ^^ --itMFtis 16:33, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #I actually won something :D but I haven't decided what. . . --Kantari 16:39, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #I won 2 times but unfortunately on my mule so only gil for me!Pyondth 18:49, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #One of my mules won on rank 3 so 1 million in my bank. --User:Lilbaybay 14:15, 30 June 2008 (CST) Rank 4 #/joy.. I dunno what to pick... ; ; Nally 15:31, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Let's hope the price of the items doesn't drop too fast :o --Vuclutout 15:40, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #My mule Aang won one rank 4 prize. I'll be watching item prices as well. Fiorenzo 15:46, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #This is my highest prize. I'm picking the Empress Hairpin and selling my Emperor. Stammer 15:48, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Yay I won two of these.. sadly I can't log on to get items due to my account being on hold... due to me losing my credit card in May >.> --Nicknick 15:58, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #I'm taking the cash. I have a feeling our (Fairy) AH is gonna go for broke on DIngots and BehHides. So 100k is a nice bit of instant gratification. 16:34, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #I'm taking the cash too..i think too that some items will crash very quickly with a rate around 2000 winners per server Ookami 19:50, 30 June 2008 (GMT +2) Rank 5 #My Prize, yay! -- 15:21, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #/cheer for crap exp lol lego 15:27, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Woot, XP for me... --Nega 15:46, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #My main char, and two or three of my mules, got one rank 5 prize each. Useless on my mules, and the one on my main just balances out the fact that I forgot to do the Sacrarium exp scroll quest last week. >.> Fiorenzo 15:47, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Woo-hoo. 1k EXP for 10k Gil! >.> Ayasu 15:48, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Out of 20 tries, i get 1k xp. <.< 15:51, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Is better than nothing <.< --Lilkittay 15:53, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Very disappointed --Darium 16:15, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #1 XP scroll for each and every mule of mine. But then, that was my plan, get *something* out of this, at least. 10 somethings, even. XD 16:34, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Yes! I've waited so long to win this crap EXP! A winner is me! --Rubian 16:52, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #I spent 40k and I got 1 xp scroll! <_< 1/40 ftl -.- --Gsarivan 16:54, 30 June 2008 (UTC) # ^^" Not the best prize, but still a victory XD! Blackvivi #Huzza! "Free" XP! --Veloxe 18:06, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Ironically, the majority of the player database will have gotten this reward on a mule that they planned on throwing out. LoL @ SE. Gryph 13:22, 30 June 2008 (CST) #Hooray! One on my main and two on my "mule." I wouldn't really lol@SE, I'd lol@playerbase for that one. Gaussian 18:35, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Woot lol@winning 2 rank 3's on mule and getting rank 5 on main >.<Pyondth 18:49, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Winning Numbers...? OK, I admit, I'm a bit confused. I read the chart of winning numbers... see, all this time, I thought it'd be a single winning number (ie. a 5-digit number) and the prizes would be based on that. As in, for example, 47396 is the winning number... I'd expected last digit would be 6, last two would be 96, etc. User Glad this was explained clearly... it's more like entering 5 completely different contests than a single contest, really. (Not that I should complain too much, I suppose... I'm winning 100k, but with the way they have the numbers set up, I'd be winning 400k instead if the last 2 of the main number worked. XD) 15:17, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, that was a major shocker to me too. What sucks is I was only one integer off from winning the 10,000,000 gil, which makes me a little sad. You know what they should have done- made the prizes smaller, but the draws more frequent. That way, people would be less frantic to buy a million tickets, the rich players wouldn't care (thus increasing the chances for the poorer players), and the economy would be a lot more stable. Why not a biweekly draw where the grand prize is 1-5,000,000g or something? --Stammer 15:47, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah because that would stabilize the economy. --Vael of Phoenix 15:57, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :This event wasn't really about stabalizing the economy. It was about getting as many players as possible to shell out a few extra bucks a month three months in a row. 16:52, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::I agree with . This event had two goals. First and foremost, SE wants people to continue to play and enjoy FFXI. This is why they did not allow players to participate until level 5. I personally think they should have made it level 20 to coax more people into assisting new players gain EXP in Valkurm Dunes. Secondly, it's all about business. It was the player's choice to make mules and try to create a monopoly on this lottery drawing. SE stretched the time period out to 3 months to prevent people from creating and closing an account in a single month, and then proceeding to screw up their game through RMT services. :::SE allowed users to spend 10k per character for a chance at 100 million gil. A responsible player shouldn't spend that money for a marble if they cannot afford to lose. It seems SE have a good idea of how a lottery drawing is supposed to work. There were only 44 big winners and that averages out to about 1 player per world earning the jackpot. ::I also believe that SE will monitor RMT sales regarding this loot. They have ways to tell whether the gil is being moved over to your primary character or if the gil is being used in real money trading. FYI, an RMT can sell 100 mil for about $3,000 USD. (This is expected to drop due to the Bonanza.) :::My advice to all winners, happy or unhappy about this lottery: HOLD YOUR LOOT! If you did not decide to redeem your marbles for gil, you'd better keep a watchful eye on item sales in the next 3 weeks. Once everyone else has cashed in their D ingots for 1k, prices will flare up again when supply runs low. ::~Gryph 13:17, 30 June 2008 (CST) You mean.... 397 isnt a winning number? (379 was the number drawn) /cry... And it wouldn't surprise me one bit if this only entices a lot of people who didn't get prizes to buy gil... /sulk --Lilkittay 16:00, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Yea, 397 is a pretty pebble to look at, sorry to say. (I'm still keeping the not-quite-winners in case life decides to reward my 27 years of good karma. XD) 16:31, 30 June 2008 (UTC) One number away from grand prize. My marble was 47391, winning was 47396. /cry --16:44, 30 June 2008 (UTC) uh yeah... thanks alot SE, y'all got some crazy lotto game setup. Next time state that you're picking 5 numbers for the 5 prizes!!! GOD! Ninesunz